Me and You Forever
by doopyness
Summary: Basically, set in book 2 (Darker) but Leila or Elena aren't involved. Rated M For Sex and god knows what else. Please review with ideas! Ana/Christian
1. Chapter 1

Me and you Forever

'Why isn't he home yet?' She thought when she glanced at the clock that read 8:45pm. Everyday he'd be at work for so long and when he'd come home he'd be so but tired they couldn't even make out or have sex. No, she had needs that had been neglected these past couple weeks and her skin was crawling after going so long without his touch. So, she stood and walked towards their huge closet full of stupidly expensive clothes. She got changed into a tight pair of skinny jeans and a light easy summer top before heading out the door. After a twenty minute car ride thanks to Taylor she arrived at Grey Enterprises Holdings. She walked past the front desk and entered a very crowded elevator. She'd seen a few of those people before, when she'd come to interview 'Mr. Grey' last year. The Elevator finally opened at the 12th floor, she stepped out and began walking down the familiar corridor. "Excuse me ma'm you can't go back there without a pass!" A women shouted. She rolled her eyes and stopped. She turned around to face the lady, just like the rest of his employees she wore a grey skirt and blouse. "Well, I'd like to see my boyfriend. Mr Grey? I don't think he'd be happy with the interruptions and trouble you have caused me." She didn't know were all this confidence came from but she turned her back towards the girl and walked towards his office."Bye bye." Ana said while walking.

She swung his office door open and walked in like a badass. "Why the fuck aren't you home?" She roared. He looked a mixture of surprised and tired. His eyes drooped and had big bags beneath them. "I'm sorry, one of my small businesses has been burnt to the ground." He said with a weak whisper. He was so god damn tired. "I just need to finish this paper work."  
She shook her head at him and came closer to him. "I have barely seen you these past couple days."she whispered with a sad tone. "Can't we have a little bit of us time?" He smiled sadly.  
"I have to get this done, baby."  
"So work is more important than me?" She'd play the guilt card that always worked. He sighed.  
"Of course not but money doesn't just appear." She scoffed.  
"I don't care about money Christian, I just want you." He leaned his forehead against hers.  
"Ok, five minutes." And finally, their lips joined as one. His hands twisted in her hair as they got lost in each other. Their tongues swirled and danced around each other and their hands were running all over each other, either in their hair or scratching their backs. She fidgeted in his lap and played with the curls of his hair. Then, he pulled away.  
"Work time." She frowned, he'd got her all hot and bothered.  
"Really? Your seriously gonna leave me now?" She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her...area. "Feel, look you made me all wet and now your gonna abandon me?" He grinned before giving her a light kiss.  
"I love you. So, so, so much." He said.  
She stormed out of his office and took the elevator back down.

She got into the car Taylor was sitting in and ordered him to go to the local bar. The car ride was short, but she didn't want to walk in the rain. "Umm...miss Steele I don't think Mr Grey would approve of this." Taylor said nervously. She shot a glare at him. "I don't care what he'd approve of Taylor. Thank you for the drive. Oh and don't tell Christian." He opened his mouth to reply, "please?" She added. Then, she walked into the old bar and searched for a seat, most tables were full so she settled for a bar stool. "I'll have a margarita please, Richard."

She sat there drinking her margarita and thinking about the past week. Christian had been in work for most of it, a voice startled her. "Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting alone?" She looked at him nervously before answering his question. "My boyfriend is being an asshole." He laughed slightly at that. "And how's that?" He asked.  
"He has been in work for the past week all day and night when he doesn't even have to." The mystery guy sighed. "Well if I was him I'd been with you every chance I got. He's a lucky man." She was awed. Such a gentleman.  
"So what brings you to a bar, all alone?" She asked back.  
"I thought I'd find someone to distract me from my awful week. So congratulations you have officially distracted me." They both giggled. "Would you like another drink?" He offered. She smiled. "Sure."

"Omg how did you do that!" She laughed. They'd spent about an hour just talking and laughing. "I'm just the best."  
"Well I don't know, I'm pretty great." She teased. They had both been in stitches. "Here have my number. Your fun to be around." He said. He bought them both a shot and set it in front of her. "To shitty weeks!" They laughed together.

Christian walked through the wooden door of the bar he'd been to a few times with his brother. He scanned over he bar desperately praying she was still here, it had taken a threat to get Taylor to tell him where she was. Eventually, he heard her amazing laugh and it made him smile. He followed the amazing sound but his heart sunk at the sight. There she sat with another guy, laughing and smiling. Anger and sadness spread though his body. He saw another shot fly down her throat and decided to stop any further drinking. He walked behind her and grabbed her by her hips then pulling her back towards his chest. She instantly relaxed into him which made him smile. The guy she had been with had a very confused look on his face, he obviously didn't know who Christian was. Christian spun Ana around and landed his lips smack on hers, they kissed for a while before he picked her up bridal style. "See ya later Darren!" She slurred. He walked with her outside, the sight of her asleep made his lips slightly pull up into a smile. God did he love her. Even if she was drunk off her ass.

She woke up with Christian next to her side curled up with his back to her. 'That's weird' she thought. He always snuggled her and wrapped his body around hers. It made her feel safe. She tried to move but a sharp pain shot through her head. Ugh hangovers suck. She shook Christian awake and he turned to face her.  
"What's the matter?" He said flatly. That made her frown, it hurt for him to be so distant with her. "Are you okay?" She asked. He was being so distant and weird with her. "Yeah Ana, everything is fine." He looked at her face. She was hurt. "What's up with you!? Your being so cold to me!" She roared. "I'm not the one who got drunk off her ass and was flirting with a guy named Darren!" He fired back. "I was drunk because I wanted attention from you! You not anyone but you! And would you relax!? Darren is gay! I would not of stayed that long if I thought he'd come onto me! Is that what you think of me?!" She was crying now. His head eventually lifted up to look at her and a flash of guilt swept over him. "I'm sorry. Really I am. He was making you laugh and I got so jealous of him. I wanted to be the only one to make you laugh. To make you happy." She moved closer towards him. "I had an nightmare last night. You weren't in my arms because you were passed out and that's why I got mad" he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him. " ugh Christian, I love you so much."  
"I love you too."


	2. Airports

Chapter 2: Airports

A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its set shortly after the first one. Enjoy!

Here, she sat, bored at work. She typed away at the document containing the last report of the day. Her eyes were drooping, her eye lids falling on their own. Christian had not let her sleep, distracting her with his kinky fuckery. No one had heard from Jack since he left, but she was pretty sure no one missed him. She typed the last sentence of the document and closed her laptop. As she walked outside the familiar honk of Christian's car alerted her.

"Hey baby." He said as she closed the car door. He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her hair and neck. She moaned in appreciation, she finally could relax in his arms.

"Hmm, hey…" She whispered whilst snuggling into his jacket. His arms wrapped securely around her.

"How was your day?" He asked quietly.

"Good, you?" He pulled her tighter to him.

"Better now that you're here."

She lay her head on his shoulder and peered out the window, passing her old apartment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She sat on the sofa scrolling through her emails, a new email caught her attention. 'All employees shall travel to Florida next Friday to attend a meeting in HQ.' Her eyes widened in panic, Christian is going to freak, she thought. "Christian!" She called. The loud pitter patter of his feet echoed of the walls.

"What's up?" She looked at her feet and twined her fingers on her lap. She slowly looked up at him and pointed to the email. After a moment, he stood back.

"No." He said. Her face fell.

"Christian I have to go." She pleaded.

"Ana, you know what happens when I don't sleep with you." She paused for a moment and her expression softened.

"Come with me then." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay." He whispered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was waiting to board, flying in business, but they were flying in first. Of course. Finally, they all boarded. Christian sat next to Ana slowly stroking her hair as she lay her head on his lap. When they showed up to the airport, she could remember everybody gaping and oooing at him whilst she gave them the 'yeah he's all mine' look.

"Ana, baby, wake up." He shook her a bit. She groaned in frustration. "We have one hour till we land." She peered up at him. He had that glint in his eye, that only meant one thing.

"Christian, please not now." He pulled her into his embrace and nuzzled her hair.

"Hmm, okay."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They entered the hotel, obviously the biggest, fanciest room they had available. He placed her gently on the bed, yet she would not loosen the steel grip her hands had as they locked around his neck. "Ana it's bed time baby, let go." He whined. She just held on tighter and smiled lightly.

"hmm no, come to bed with me. Make love to me."


End file.
